


Not Really Nice to Meet You

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Billy Russo [17]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @dylanobrusso : Hi babes! I saw requests are now open! May I request a “meeting billy russo for the first time” lil Drabble? 😘
Relationships: Billy Russo & Reader, Billy Russo & You, Billy Russo/Reader, Billy Russo/You
Series: Billy Russo [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112936





	Not Really Nice to Meet You

You were late. So fucking late and you cursed your past self for thinking that going out with your friends the previous night was a good idea. This was probably the most important meeting of your career and you were already late!

Your heels thudded against the carpeted floor of the office building. You could feel yourself sweating. Your laptop bag swinging at your side with each rushed stride. You passed the desk of your assistant, Jacob. 

He stood up, “They’re-”

“I know! I know! Going in now!” You pushed open the door to only be met with the most handsome man you’ve ever met. 

His eyes brightened, “Oh, hey, sweetheart. Now that you’re here and since your boss is clearly late, mind getting us some coffee?” _He just had to open his mouth, didn’t he?_

You shot him the fakest smile you could possibly make, “Actually, I’ll have Jacob get right on that, while I set up for our meeting. Which one are you, Russo or Castle?”

The man’s smile dropped and the other, sitting in front of your desk immediately stood up, “That would be Russo, ma’am,” he waltzed over to you, offering his hand, “I apologize for my partner’s attitude. You must be Y/F/I L/N. I’m Frank Castle.”

You put on a real smile as you shook his hand, “Pleasure to meet you, Mister Castle,” you looked to Mr. Russo, “You, not so much, buddy.” you pushed him aside to enter your office, setting your things behind your desk and sitting in your chair, “I apologize for my tardiness. My day didn’t start off very well.”

Frank gave you a reassuring smile, “I don’t mind. It happens to everyone. Bill over here, well,” he snickered, “he’s a stickler for being on time.”

You and Frank continued to indulge in some light chatter while Billy stayed silent, mentally kicking himself in the ass but also observing you. You were young, maybe less than ten years younger than him? You weren’t as beautiful as the women he’s been with, but you had natural beauty, which he can definitely appreciate. He heard you let out a genuine chuckle and, wow, he liked the sound of that. 

“So, shall we begin?” _Right. Yes. Meeting._ He nodded and Frank smiled at you, “Let’s get to it!”

______________________

Your presentation to the two men went off without a hitch. There were no bumps in the road at all. You spoke clearly and confidently. You answered all of their questions with no problem, even adding a few jokes here and there. Overall, you did amazing. 

Frank was very eager with the information you provided as well as the questions he asked. Russo remained quiet most of the time, save for the one or two things he was curious about. Other than paying attention to your presentation, he paid attention to you. 

_Beautiful? Check._

_Smart? Check._

_Well-kempt? Check._

_Witty and sarcastic? Check._

He continuously watched how your interactions with Frank went along the hour or so you presented.

_Gets along with my best friend? Double and triple check._

“Well, gentlemen, I believe that’s all I have for you now. Have anything else for me?”

Frank turned to Billy with a questioning gaze. Billy sighed and buttoned up his suit jacket. He offered his hand out to you and said, “We look forward to working with you in the near future, Miss L/N.”

Your face lit up and you shook his hand enthusiastically, “Thank you! I look forward to the same, well, maybe not so much you, but Frank here seems like a joy,” you said with a smirk and Billy mentally groaned.

Frank chuckled as he shook your hand, “Can’t wait to see the amazing things we do together, Miss L/N.”

“Please, call me Y/N. And sorry again for being late.”

He shrugged, “Nothin’ to worry about. You did great in the end,” he shot you a smile and pat Billy on the back, “Let’s head out, Bill, yeah?”

Billy gulped and nodded, “Miss L/N.” 

You nodded back and mumbled out, “Russo.” then smiled at Frank, “See ya around, Frank.”

________________________

Billy groaned and let his head fall forward, resting on the steering wheel of his Rolls Royce, “I’m an idiot.”

Frank chuckled, “Yeah, you are, brother. Automatically thinking she was an assistant or something and turns out she’s the fucking CEO of the company? Classic.”

“It ain’t funny, Frank! I was supposed to make a good impression and I didn’t and now she already hates me. Working with her is gonna be a pain because now all she’ll be thinking about it chewing my head off!”

Frank continued to laugh, “That’s what you get for assumin’ the gender of our future business partner.”

“The name was Y/F/I L/N! How was I supposed to know?!”

He shrugged, “You know what they say ‘bout when you assume, Bill. It makes an ass outta u and me.”

Billy shook his head, “Looks like I really gotta kiss ass now.”

Frank pat his best friend on the shoulder, “Yeah, ya do. And we both know she’ll definitely give you hell.”

Billy growled as he started the car and drove out from his parking spot, “Can’t wait.”


End file.
